


moonlights testing me

by noijonas



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Foursome, M/M, PWP, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: And Misaki is almost jealous, except Ritsu is leaning closer to him and Masamune is teasing him, so it’s hard to feel anything but excited in that moment.





	moonlights testing me

Misaki really, really has no idea how he ended up in this predicament.

Well, that’s not completely true - he could walk through what had happened step-by-step and then surely it would make sense, right?

It began the night before, when Akihiko spoke up about his plans for the next day. Misaki had been watching TV mindlessly, his hair still drying from his shower only moments prior.

“Isaka reconnected me with the heir of Onodera Publishing today. He was one of my very first editors, back when I first got started,”

Misaki looked over at the mention of Akihiko’s past. He was always like a little sponge - eager to soak up any unknown details about Akihiko that he could.

“He works at Marukawa now, in the manga department,”

“Seriously?” Misaki responded, his attention now completely turned away from the TV.

“You and I will be going out to dinner with them tomorrow.”

“Wait - me too?!” Misaki felt a rush of nervousness at the announcement. He wondered briefly if this Onodera was involved with The Kan, or maybe if he already knew him, but the name didn’t ring any bells.

“Yes. You got the job at Marukawa, so a casual dinner with some of its most important employees would only do you good,”

But… Misaki already knew Isaka. What good could that possibly do him?

The next day, however, Misaki was faced with the realization that Akihiko hadn’t meant Isaka at all, but instead the Editor-in-Chief of the shoujo manga department.

Along with Onodera, who was younger and a lot more attractive than Misaki had envisioned.

They were both polite and professional, so Misaki figured that it wouldn’t be too bad. After all, maybe he actually could get some tips on becoming a manga editor!

As the night went on, the four of them seated in a private booth at the back of a dimly-lit restaurant, Misaki came to learn that the tall man in glasses was Takano Masamune, and that Onodera’s first name was Ritsu.

Just from that short amount of time before having dinner with them, Misaki could see that there was definitely something going on between the two of them. They mirrored he and Akihiko too much for them to simply be coworkers.

From their banter to the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, Misaki understood quickly that they were in love. Well, together, at least. But he wouldn’t dare to speak up on his observations. He knew firsthand what being called out like that felt like.

When their food came, offers of alcohol arrived as well. Akihiko wasn’t one to pass up a glass of wine with dinner, and once Misaki saw that Masamune and Ritsu had accepted the offer as well, he felt awfully inclined to begin nursing his own glass.

Luckily, though, it was good wine, and it made the conversation flow that much easier.

When Akihiko’s hand found his thigh under the table, Misaki didn’t fight him off. It felt nice - comforting and safe.

Every time the other three men got caught up in talking about books, Misaki took a sip of his wine. He found himself needing a refill rather quickly. As a manga fan, he didn’t exactly have much to offer in a conversation revolving around novels.

But no one at the table seemed to mind. It didn’t feel like a business-related conversation, and Misaki didn’t feel over his head.

He just genuinely had a good time.

Okay, so... looking back, it actually _doesn’t_ make that much sense.

But Akihiko really seems to be enjoying himself, and the mouth licking a trail up his thigh feels _really_ good.

Misaki glances down to see that it’s Masamune, settled between his thighs. He shivers when determined brown eyes flick up to meet his own.

It’s weird; absolutely the weirdest thing he’s ever done.

Who just gets in bed with two total strangers - and two more _men_ at that?!

Well… Obviously him.

He can’t remember actually verbally agreeing to this, but he can remember the cab ride to the hotel where they now resided and the incredibly awkward ordeal that booking such a room had been.

There was a king sized bed right in the centre of the room, as if the hotel owners knew exactly what this room would be used for. The curtains were drawn shut, and the only light in the room came from the small lamps on either side of the bed.

“Onodera, you should kiss him,” Masamune says, before moving to instead mouth over Misaki’s still-clothed cock. With a gasp, Misaki feels his head spin with embarrassment.

“I agree,” Akihiko speaks up, and his voice somehow brings Misaki’s still-drunken brain back down to earth.

Misaki looks over to Akihiko, finding his hands roaming over Ritsu’s body. And Misaki is almost jealous, except Ritsu is leaning closer to him and Masamune is now giving him teasing licks through his underwear, so it’s hard to feel anything but excited in that moment.

Ritsu has completely changed demeanors since getting drunk, Misaki notes.

And although he isn’t exactly the best drunk himself, Ritsu is much further gone than he is. He almost feels bad; as though he’s taking advantage of the other man’s state.

But those lips look enticing, and Misaki finds himself pursing his own in anticipation.

When he finally gets that kiss, he sighs, pleased. He’s surprised to find absolutely no roughness or urgency behind the kiss; just wet, warm, and impossibly sweet.

Misaki’s own hands move up to Ritsu’s shoulders, and it’s only then that he moans.

His underwear had been pulled down, and he’s being sucked off. Masamune’s mouth is impossibly hot, and Misaki is immediately whining for more.

Ritsu absorbs all of these sounds; up until he’s producing his own right back.

Their kiss breaks for only a moment, so they can both analyze what exactly is happening.

He makes sense of it in sections - Misaki’s dick is in Masamune’s mouth, Ritsu is kneeling, pressed against Misaki’s ribs, with Akihiko right behind him. And if Misaki looks hard enough, he can make out that Akihiko is working his fingers into Ritsu.

He wants to be jealous.  
  
Wants to snatch Akihiko up and keep him all to himself.

But the way Ritsu sighs and leans into the touch is actually… really hot, and Misaki wants to see more of it.

Not to mention, Masamune’s fingers are dipping to prod at his hole, and his mouth is suddenly hungry for Ritsu’s again.

And so Misaki squeezes his eyes shut, fingers burrowing into chocolate-brown hair as he pulls Ritsu down for another kiss. A little choked noise rises in his throat as Masamune’s finger slips into him, aided by the familiar coolness of lube.

Where exactly did he get that?

Misaki can’t even come up with a theory - not when Ritsu is moaning into his mouth while simultaneously rocking back onto Akihiko’s fingers.

He wishes he could slow time down and take in more of all three of the men he’s in bed with.

Ritsu’s reactions are addicting, and he finally understands why Akihiko always wants to see him make those same embarrassing faces.

Akihiko looks so good - biting his lower lip in focus, eyes intense as he’s working Ritsu open. It only hits Misaki then that Akihiko is planning to fuck him. Again, an empty pang of jealousy rushes through him, only to quickly fizzle out.

Masamune’s fingers are slowly sliding in and out of him, his mouth still sucking gently at the head of Misaki’s cock. He moans again, and throws his head back against the mattress beneath him. This breaks the kiss, and Misaki can feel a dribble of saliva on the edge of his lip.

It’s all so much; but it’s all so good.

“A condom?” Akihiko questions, and Misaki opens his eyes up to catch a glimpse of Masamune gesturing to his own pocket.

He doesn’t move to grab it for him, though. Instead, his fingers remain inside of Misaki, forcing Akihiko to move from his place behind Ritsu and reach into Masamune’s pocket himself.

Both Misaki and Ritsu are watching curiously as Akihiko’s palms linger on Masamune’s hips a little longer than necessary. But before they get the show they’re hoping for, Akihiko pulls out a condom, wasting no time in crawling back and opening it up.

Misaki looks over just in time to see Ritsu licking his lips in anticipation, and Misaki wants to kiss him again.  
  
What?

It’s not his fault Ritsu tastes so good.

The both of them watch Akihiko roll the condom onto himself, but Misaki is distracted by the feeling of Masamune completely pulling away.

He looks down to see Masamune taking out a condom himself, and Misaki is overcome with the realization of what that meant. Nothing but excitement fills him, though. Masamune has proven himself to be extremely skilled.

Ritsu’s fingers wrap around Misaki’s forearm, clutching him tightly as he gasps.

Misaki shudders as he watches Ritsu’s expression change from tense and pained to relieved and pleasured. He can almost feel it himself - the familiar hot stretching of Akihiko’s cock filling him up completely.

He finds himself moaning right along with Ritsu.

He’s left breathless when Masamune aligns himself and presses against his hole, however.

“Ah! Takano-san, it’s not g-going to fit..!” Misaki gasps once the both of them find resistance.

“Shh, Misaki. It’ll be okay,” Akihiko replies instead, having slowed down his own ministrations to observe Misaki’s situation, his voice low and thick with arousal.

It seems that Masamune’s cock is thicker than Akihiko’s - thicker than what Misaki was used to.

But with some gentle prodding and an even gentler kiss from Masamune, Misaki’s body gives way and he slides in.

Misaki feels like all of the air in his body is suddenly being replaced with electricity. He can’t help the gasping, followed by heavy panting. Ritsu’s fingers are still tight on his arm, and Misaki’s head is cloudy.

He can hear his own whimpers, nearly drowned out by Ritsu’s desperate wailing. He can also hear Akihiko’s rapid panting, soft groaning, and pleasured sighs. Those sounds go straight to his dick, and he flushes red as he feels a dribble of precum leak from him.

If he listens hard enough, he can make out Masamune’s steady but heavy breathing, but he doesn’t have to focus long, because Masamune quickly speaks up.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight_ ,”

Misaki shudders at being told something as dirty as that. Sure, Akihiko could have quite the filthy mouth when he wanted to, but there was an entirely new thrill in being told something like this from someone he hardly knew.

His mind completely melts once Masamune falls into a steady pace, slamming into him, long fingers gripping his hips tightly.

He can’t tell whose moans are whose anymore. And before he can even try to figure it out, Ritsu’s mouth is on his again.

Tongues slide together, moans being absorbed by each other’s mouths. It’s hard to keep their lips connected, since the both of them are being jolted, but somehow, Ritsu’s hot tongue accidentally rubbing against his cheek sends a shiver down Misaki’s spine.

Misaki moves his hands to rub over whatever expanses of Ritsu’s body that they can, pausing to prod at his hard nipples. This earns him a gasp, their kiss breaking in favour of air.

He vows to never again get mad at Akihiko for constantly wanting to touch and kiss him; not if it was even nearly as half as rewarding as this. However, Misaki wouldn’t ever voice this promise, since it would probably be cancelled by sunrise.

No matter.

All that mattered right then was Masamune driving into him, rough and so very deep. Misaki is whining, and one hand leaves Ritsu’s chest to instead cover his own mouth. Misaki bites into his own flesh, his body already teetering on the edge.

Lucky for him, however, Ritsu is the first one to come.

It happens quickly; Ritsu is gasping Akihiko’s name, and then he’s shuddering, drooling, and whimpering into the sheets. Some of his come actually hits Misaki’s hip, which forces a little drunken giggle out of him.

But then Akihiko is coming. Misaki knows Akihiko loves how it feels when he comes while Akihiko is still inside of him, his cock being squeezed uncontrollably by Misaki’s spasming muscles. He knows Akihiko would gasp and grunt and come deep inside immediately after. Knows his eyes would be squeezed shut, and his fingers digging into Misaki’s hips.

But seeing it like this, from this perspective...

Wow.

Misaki wails, his own fingers moving to grip the sheets. Ritsu is kissing him again, lazy and encouraging. He tries to keep his eyes on Masamune, but can hardly keep them open. Not when pleasure is rushing through him like waves, quicker and quicker, threatening to overtake him at any second.

“Takano-san, I’m-” he gasps out, but then Masamune is replacing Ritsu’s position on his lips, kissing him hard as he fucks into him even harder.

Misaki feels like he can’t breathe, feels like he’s on fire, and then he’s seeing white as he comes.

It’s all so much, too much, but it’s all so, so good.

Dry sobs wrack through him as Masamune continues thrusting into him at a quick and desperate pace. His vision still hasn’t completely come back, but soon enough, he feels Masamune’s hips stutter and freeze as he too orgasms.

Then suddenly, it’s all over, and they’re all gasping for air as if they’d been holding their breath the whole time.

Misaki feels fingers carding through his hair, and it feels so good. When he opens his eyes, it’s Akihiko, and a lazy smile spreads across his face involuntarily.

He’s much more sober than before, but still drunk enough to just pull Akihiko into a sweet kiss. He wonders briefly if his boyfriend can taste the others on his mouth. Wonders if that excites Akihiko as much as it excites him.

“I love you,” Akihiko mutters against his mouth.

They collapse onto the sheets together, fingers entwined.

And next to them, Masamune is kissing Ritsu’s face, praising him.

“You did so good. You looked so good, Ritsu. I love you so much,” Masamune’s voice comes out as a whisper.

Ritsu is red, but he doesn’t fight Masamune off.

They’re all too worn out to fight, so they all just exchange knowing, sleepy stares until sleep overcomes them all, one by one, still completely tangled in a mess of limbs and love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr takahashimahiro.tumblr.com ! requests are always open


End file.
